Few parenteral anesthetics are safe and effective in the Syrian hamster. We evaluated the anesthetic efficacy and potential for tissue damage of both Ketamine-xylazine (KX) and Telazol-xylazine (TZX) at various dose levels and by various routes of administration. Anesthesia produced was characterized and evaluated under surgical conditions. Animals were monitored and tissues were evaluated histologically to determine the presence or absence of tissue damage. Telazol- xylazine by the intramuscular route failed to consistently produce anesthesia and caused gross and histopathologic muscle lesions. We determined a dose of TZX that produced a safe, reliable level of surgical anesthesia when administered intraperitoneally, with no evidence of gross or histopathologic lesions. We determined a dosage of Ketamine-Xylazine that produced an adequate level of anesthesia without tissue damage for most procedures when administered intra peritoneally. Unlike TZX, supplementation with Lidocaine was necessary for peritoneal incision.